Alien (Without Warning)
The Alien is the main antagonist of a 1980 horror-science fiction movie Without Warning. He was portrayed by the late Kevin Peter Hall, who later played the Predator in Predator. Role Before the film starts, it came to Earth for a sport and collect several trophies and uses a shack as it's main camp and keeps its "trophies". At the beginning, the alien killed two hunters with it's jellyfish discs, which penetrates their skin with needle-tipped tentacles. Later, it killed a scoutmaster but spared lives of cub scout children. 4 teenagers: Tom, Beth, Sandy and Greg go on a hiking trip where the murders occurred and despite warnings of a local named Joe Taylor. Shortly after arriving on the lake where the murders occurred Tom and Beth go missing, only to be discovered as corpses by the two surviving teens Greg and Sandy. The alien then begins stalking Greg and Sandy. Greg and Sandy go to a local bar and call for help, but no one take them seriously except Fred 'Sarge' Dobbs, a mentally ill veteran whose illness regresses onto borderline psychosis and does more hindrance than help. He thinks there is an alien invasion underway and begins to annoy locals. Eventually Joe arrives, and like Sarge he also believes Greg and Sandy. It turns out that Joe had been attacked by the alien previously and managed to survive (but left him a deep physical scar). He had been secretly keeping flying jellyfish parasites as trophies. Because of his previous encounter with the alien, Joe futilely tried to warn people not to venture onto the mountain where the murders occurred in the early part of the movie, the warning 2 other teens and a scoutmaster dismissed and ended up paying with their lives. After accidentally shooting a sheriff who answered to call for help, Sarge's paranoia grows to dangerous proportions. Greg and Sandy leave with Taylor after Taylor subdues unhinged Sarge, and they search for the shack and once there, Taylor goes inside to discover bodies of Tom, Beth and the cub scout leader, just like Greg and Sandy testified. They discuss waiting for the alien when Taylor is attacked by another "jellyfish". The young people flee once again, leaving Taylor behind as ordered. Greg and Sandy run into Sarge, who escaped and in his delusional mind, believes Greg and Sand to be aliens, holds them at gun point. But the two teens manage to escape from him. Joe managed to free himself from alien discus, returns home, gathers and places some dynamites at the shack, where the alien keeps the bodies. Meanwhile, running away from both the alien and Sarge, Greg and Sandy sleep at a house after being chased. But the alien tracks down and kills Greg. It tries to kill Sandy but she was spared by Joe. Joe, with the mind of a hunter, deduces that the alien is not killing humans in an invasive war but as hunting preys. The shack is where the alien is storing his kills and it has to come back to where its trophies are. Joe and Sandy wait at the shack to ambush the alien hunter but Sarge shows up, almost spoiling their plan. He and Taylor fight, and Sandy is about to hit Sarge from behind when the alien arrives. Sarge sees the alien, talking crazy and pointing his gun at it and the alien, in turn, throws its discs at Sarge's chest, killing him. Joe fired one round at the alien's arm (with little to no effect), and alien throws a disc at his chest, but Joe cut the disc out and it throws another one on his back. Joe tells Sandy to start the dynamite when he lures the alien to the shack. Sandy tried to push the plunger but the wire wasn't attached to it, Sandy is able to fix it and while Joe, realizing that this is their last chance to successfully kill the alien hunter (besides, Joe was succumbing to his wounds anyway), grabs the alien by the leg till Sandy was able to blow up the shack. When the smoke is finally cleared and the night is over, only Sandy remains breathing. Trivia *Although the humanoid alien is the main antagonist, the real stars of the movie are the hunter's living alien weapons resembling jellyfishes with abilities to fly and burrow into their victims' skins with needle-tipped tentacles. *Although many adults perish, members of cub scouts live despite of encountering the alien. It is unknown whether the alien is only interested in matured preys or not. Category:Aliens Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Horror Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Male Category:Monster Master Category:Murderer Category:Nameless Category:Deceased